


Pets: The Universe

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Pets [4]
Category: Jrock
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Character biographies and universe appendices for the Pets series.





	1. Tojou - General Information

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may not be listed in the order of updates because I'm trying to group things in an orderly fashion. The full page index lists when each chapter was added.

**Planet Tojou** : green is Nihon, purple Choseok/Hanguk, blue Meireh, red and yellow Zhonghwa (if I ever get to that part of the story, there will be an explanation as to why Zhonghwa is two colours); the small grey squares are the Central City of each country. Equator runs vertically; sixteen of the planet's 32 time zones (one for every hour of the day) are visible here. The North Pole is to the left. Pattern of rotation is top to bottom. Star for the system, Byeol, rises in the West (bottom). I've literally given NO thought to what's on the other half of the planet because I don't want more room for my muses to go crazy at the moment. I'm sure eventually I will figure that half out.  
  


**Nihon** : close up of Nihon with each of the prefectures numbered. Again, the black square at the centre of the First Prefecture is the Central City. There are 37 Prefectures in Nihon. Each Prefecture is designated with a number, representing the order in which they were admitted (voluntarily or otherwise) to the Federation. (The Central City is the Federated capital, while Core Cities are the capital of each Prefecture. Core Cities are not marked on this map.)  



	2. Tojou - Time

Time conventions on the planet. Most timing conventions are based around multiples of four.  (Days in a week being the primary exception.)

Technically, their second is not of identical length as ours, being based on atomic clock measures rather than ephemeris time; however, the difference is negligible for anything I'd be writing about in my stories, so feel free to treat our "second" as their "second".  Daily quarters perfectly divide a day at the equator on equinox.

**Day** |  4 quarters | 32 hours | 2048 minutes | 131,072 seconds  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Quarter** |    | 8 hours | 512 minutes | 32,768 seconds  
**Hour** |    |   | 64 minutes | 4,096 seconds  
**Minute** |    |   |   | 64 seconds  
  
I realize that a year that is perfectly 320 days would probably never happen anywhere in nature. That sort of precision placement of a planet would just be... impossible. Please suspend disbelief on this point.  Equinoxes and solstices mark the first day of each season. (Winter solstice is the first day of the year in the Northern hemisphere.) The concept of a "month" is derived from the orbital period of the larger moon, Tóngbàn.

Unlike most things, days of the week actually have their own names rather than simply a number designation: Water Day, Earth Day, Metal Day, Wood Day Fire Day. (They take their names from the five "elements" of the ancient religions.)  Because months divide evenly into four five-day weeks, every date occurs on the same day each year.

**Year** |  4 seasons | 16 months | 64 weeks | 320 days  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Season** |    | 4 months | 16 weeks | 80 days  
**Month** |    |   | 4 weeks | 20 days  
**Week** |    |   |   | 5 days  
  
Years in the story are all in the Modern Age (abbreviated MA). The previous age is referred to as the Negative Age and progresses backward in negative numbers from 0.  Year 0 of the Modern Age was the year in which a planet-wide armistice was declared after a nuclear war destroyed a vast majority of the planet's population and infrastructure.  It's called the "Negative" Age precisely because so much information and technology were lost that there's very little known about what life was like then.  [Incidentally, it's a pain that I can't say "decade" in my stories, but they don't measure time that way.]

**Era** |  5.3 generations | 16 cycles | 64 octades | 512 years  
---|---|---|---|---  
**Life** |  4 generations | 12 cycles | 48 octades | 384 years  
**Generation** |    | 3 cycles | 12 octades | 96 years  
**Cycle** |    |   | 4 octades | 32 years  
**Octade** |    |   |   | 8 years  
  
Dates are recorded in season/month, day, year convention. (ie: Primary 1, 18, 13070). Times are given in hour: minute: second. There is no AM/PM distinction. On equinox, dawn is at 08:00:00, midday at 16:00:00, dusk at 24:00:00. Midnight is always written as 00:00:00, although theoretically it could be written as 32:00:00 as well.


	3. Nihon - Government

There are three layers, if you will, of government in Nihon. The Federated government controls the nation as a whole, while each Prefectural government is responsible for implementation of Federal laws with some additional limited authority over "purely internal matters".  (What constitutes "purely internal" is hotly contested.)  This system may seem similar to the system in The United States, but the Prefectural governments are _significantly_ weaker than any State government here.

** Federated Government **

The Emperor is the supreme power over everything. Every other member of the government ultimately answers to him. The position of Emperor/Empress must always be held by a high-ranking military official (a Marshall of the Aerial fleet, Admiral of the Aquatic armada, or General of the Terrestrial army). Though it is common for several generations of a single family to hold the title, succession is not guaranteed, and anyone of sufficient rank may challenge the reigning Emperor for command.

As the Emperor has neither the time nor the inclination to oversee every detail of the daily process of running the country, there are sixteen Ministries (collectively the Naikaku) to oversee various areas of public administration, each headed by a Minister. The Ministries are (in descending order of power and influence):

  1. Defence: military - divided into aerial, aquatic, and terrestrial forces.
  2. Security: domestic peace-keeping forces
  3. Revenue: taxation (money in)
  4. Finance: spending (money out)
  5. Foreign Affairs: diplomatic concerns, foreign trade, and treaties
  6. Justice: criminal prosecution and detention
  7. Intelligence: foreign espionage and communications analysis
  8. Information: creation, regulation, and management of The Central Archives
  9. Trade: domestic relations between and among the Prefectures
  10. Communication: creation, regulation, and management of the Communications Grid
  11. Transportation: roads, public transit, etc.
  12. Education: regulates all educational institutions; also oversees professional licensing
  13. Resource Management: natural resources and environmental impact
  14. Labour: regulates and manages both employers and employees, including workplace safety and business licensing
  15. Public Health: creation, regulation, and management of all health care facilities and professionals
  16. Pet Affairs: regulates and manages pet breeding and sales; provides mechanisms for confiscation of abused, neglected, and abandoned pets (The most recent and by far the least powerful, created as a means of placating the pets' rights faction in the other branches.)



Laws are drafted by a unicameral legislative branch: the Kokkai. However, all laws are non-binding unless and until the Emperor approves them. He has absolute authority to amend or remove as much of the presented legislation as he wishes, so in addition to the laws themselves, most legislation is accompanied by detailed descriptions of how and why the particular language was chosen (in the hopes that by understanding why the Kokkai arrived at the wording it did, the Emperor will be more inclined to leave things alone). There are four senators from each Prefecture for a total of 148. The Kokkai is divided into subcommittees, delegating the responsibility for drafting certain types of laws to those with (supposed) higher expertise. Ministers of any implicated administrative areas are often called upon to weigh in during the drafting process.

Civil and criminal laws are enforced through the Federated Judicial System, which is divided into two branches. The Supreme Criminal Tribunal and the Supreme Civil Tribunal are the courts of final resort, containing a panel of five Justices each. Interestingly, there is no separate judicial system for the military, though there is a (weak) international court system designated to prosecute war crimes. The Emperor has absolute authority to issue pardons for any criminal charges and enter declaratory judgments in civil matters.

** Prefectural Government - Federated Authority **

The "executive" authority at the Prefectural level is called the Shogun, appointed by the Emperor upon the recommendation of the Ministers of Defence and Security. Technically, civilians are allowed to hold the position of Shogun, but in practice it is rare for a non-military person to even be nominated, let alone appointed. Each Prefecture has a Deputy Minister for each of the Ministries, answerable to the Shogun and the Federated Minister. With 37 Prefectures and 16 Ministries, that makes a total of 592 Deputy Ministers.

There is no Federated legislative body at the Prefectural level. However, there are Federated Prefectural Tribunals, both criminal and civil, presided over by five Tribunes each. The Minister of Justice and Justices of the Supreme Tribunal are responsible for presenting nominations when a Tribune seat is vacated.

** Prefectural Government - Local Authority **

What might consider the "executive" authority at the local level is made up of a three person committee: the Deputy Minister of Defence, the Deputy Minister of Security, and a Daimyo. The Daimyo is locally elected by the legislative Diet, and is usually someone who has served the government in some other capacity. Local versions of the Ministries are called Councils, which are headed by Councillors, and serve in an advisory capacity to the Prefectural Executive Committee.

Local legislative branches are called Diets. The number of participants and the length/frequency of service varies. In some Prefectures, the Daimyo and committee have unilateral power to alter laws as the Emperor does; in others, they may only accept or veto proposed local legislation. In recent years, there has been a push to require unanimous acceptance before legislation becomes law, since the Deputy Ministers are able to override all objections by the Daimyo otherwise.

Rather than Tribunals, local governments have Courts and Judges. Again, the number of Judges serving in any particular Court, who appoints them to their positions, and the length of their service varies from Prefecture to Prefecture.

** General Info **

Eight years of governmental service is mandated for all able-minded citizens of Nihon, irrespective of gender, and must be completed by one's 96th birthday. Service is generally via enlistment in the military or domestic peace-keeping forces, but other placements are available for those accepted via a rigorous application process. (Physical inability is one of the accepted reasons to seek non-defensive accommodation.)


	4. By Any Other Name - Reference Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of the images I've done for the story if anyone is interested. Please keep in mind, this was all done with Microsoft Paint because I'm too lazy ~~cheap~~ to buy a real illustration program. If you like having visual aids to the story, I hope you enjoy these. If you prefer to let your own imagination dictate how things look, then feel free to ignore!

**The Noodle Shop** (floor plan): light brown are counters and table tops, dark grey is seating, blue area denotes sinks, lighter grey circles are the cooking surface, heavy black lines are the doors into the storage area and alley, and green is technically concrete rather than grass, but...  
  


**The Club** (floor plan): again light brown is counter-top, green is alley, dark grey is seating for the private rooms, medium grey are the stages the dancers use. Anywhere there is a + sign indicates the presence of a pole. All of the tables in the main bar are removable, so I didn't put them in.  
  


**Yamada-san's House** (floor plan): should be relatively self-explanatory. The Master's Suite extends out over a patio area supported by columns on the ground floor. Dark green dots are trees and shrubs in the garden.  
  


**Yamada-san's Vehicle** (exterior  & interior): side, top/front, and back views of the exterior; interior from the navigator seat looking backward.  
  


**Party fashion & accessories**: Shinya, Koichi, and MiA  
  
  



	5. By Any Other Name - Characters part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji are taken from generasia, jpopasia, and visualkei.wikia unless otherwise specified. However, I make no pretense that they are accurate IRL.

** MAIN CHARACTERS **

  
**MiA**  
Birth Name: unknown  
Date of Birth: unknown  
Date of Purchase: Primary 3, 04, 13066  
Physical attributes: 176 cm, shoulder-length blond hair, ten piercings (5 left ear, 4 right ear, navel)  
More Info: Presumably born and abandoned in the 31st Prefecture.  Homeless until the age of 12, when he became the live-in help of Miyamoto-san, and from whom he inherited a distinct prejudice against replicated food. Largely self-taught to read and write.  Rather sarcastic and _quite_ distrustful. Loves sweets, particularly chocolate, and the colour lavender.

  
**Koichi**  
Birth Name: unknown  
Date of Birth: Secondary 2, 02, 13031  
Date of Purchase: unknown day, 13047  
Physical attributes: 178 cm, shoulder-length pink hair, two tattoos, piercings (2 tongue, labret, eyebrow, navel, nostril, multiple in each ear)  
More Info: Born and raised in 15th Prefecture. Suffered from intestinal problems as a child which made him quite thin and frail. Dislikes being cold and being awakened early in the morning, unless it's to go shopping. Loves junk food, trashy holo-dramas, flashy clothing, and the colour pink. More than a little obsessed with Kamijou.

  
**Yamada Shinya** (山田 真矢)  
Deputy Minister of Education for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: Primary 1, 13, 29998  
Date of Death: Secondary 3, 18, 13069  
Physical Attributes: 165 cm, short dark hair, goatee  
More Info: Preferred modern styles to traditional in architecture, decor, and clothing. Close friends with Deputy Minister Inoue. Aspired to move beyond the Deputy Minister position to something more politically influential in the Central City. Considered himself a kind, indulgent master who had risen above the incivilities of his ancestors, and could not fathom why his pets loathed and feared him.

* * *

** OCs **

Miyamoto Shige (宮本 志げ)  
More Info: Owner of a noodle shop in the Core City of the 31st Prefecture. Obsessed with making as many credits with as little effort as possible.

Yamaguchi Gorou (山口市 五良)  
More Info: Club owner in the Core City of the 31st Prefecture. Arrested and incarcerated for operating an unlicensed dollhouse. Responsible for MiA's kidnapping and sale.

Sora, Teru, Chiaki, Jade  
Club employees


	6. By Any Other Name - Characters part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji are taken from generasia, jpopasia, and visualkei.wikia unless otherwise specified. However, I make no pretense that they are accurate IRL.  
> Italics denotes information not explicitly stated in the story.  
> Pets are listed below their master/mistress.

** SECONDARY CHARACTERS **

  
**Kitamura Ken** (北村 健)  
Senator for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Secondary 1, 03_

  
Oni (Date of Birth: _Secondary 2, 02_ ), Sagara (Date of Birth: _Secondary 1, 14_ ) , Gou (Date of Birth: _Primary 3, 20_ )

  
**Onose Jun** (小野瀬 潤)  
Shogun for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Tertiary 4, 04_

  
Ray (Date of Birth: _Tertiary 2, 11_ ), Hiko (Date of Birth: _Quaternary 4, 20_ ), Mitsuki - former pet (Date of Birth: _Primary 3, 05_ )

  
**Wayama Yoshihito** (和山 義仁)  
Daimyo for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 3, 10_

  
Iori (Date of Birth: _Primary 2, 12_ )

  
**Hoshino Hidehiko** (星野英彦)  
Admiral  
Date of Birth: _Tertiary 1, 06_

  
Yui (Date of Birth: _Quaternary 2, 16_ ), Vivi (Date of Birth: _Secondary 3, 15_ )

  
**Ishiguro Aya** (石黒 彩)  
_Deputy Minister of Information_ for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Secondary 3, 12_

  
 **Asada Machika** (浅田 真央)  
Deputy Minister of Trade for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 2, 08_

  
Mei (Date of Birth: _Primary 4, 12_ )

  
**Inoue Kiyonobu** (井上 清信)  
Deputy Minister of Transportation for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 2, 12_

  
**Shirato Yuuya**  
Deputy Minister of Pet Affairs  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 4, 11_

  
Rei (Date of Birth: _Primary 3, 09_ )

  
**Matsumura Yoshitaka** (末村嘉隆)  
Tribune for the 36th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: _Tertiary 4, 17_

  
Ban (Date of Birth: _Quaternary 2, 07_ )


	7. Deliver Us from Evil - Reference Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designing these buildings is so fun. Maybe I should have been an architect.

**The Flat** : Yoshiki is in "master suite 1", Acchan in "master suite 2", and the boys are using "guest 1".  Similarly, Yo-san uses "office 1" and Acchan "office 2".  Inside the flat, anything with white flooring denotes carpeting, grey is tile, tan is bamboo.  All exterior walls are glass.  (Because of the walkway set back, people outside can't see in.)  Outside, the two shades of blue denote pool (shallow and deep sections); light green is grass while dark green are shrubs.  The taupe is gravel.  
  


**Rokkaku** : Interior floor plans for the three levels of the club - left to right is ground floor to top.  On the ground floor, the lighter colour flooring denotes a step down, so the floor is actually teared downward.  At the very center of the room is a support column.  For the first and second floors, anything white indicates open space, and the light blue is glass-bottomed walkway.  The ladder like markings to each side indicate stairs going up; to the wall-side of the stairs are graduated seating areas.  (If you look at the pics of the inside of the Harpa Concert Hall that inspired the design, you should get an idea of what I mean.)  Top floor has some walled-off private rooms enclosed in glass.  I really did my best with the exterior shot as well, but 3-point perspective on angles that aren't 90 degrees is just... O.o  So you get 2-point perspective instead.  
  
  



	8. Deliver Us from Evil - Characters part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In general, characters who appear in multiple parts won't need duplicate character entries. There are two exceptions here, because (Spoilers!!!) the characters received new identities in this part.

** MAIN CHARACTERS **

  
**Miyatzu Shouya** (宮津 翔也)  
AKA: MiA  
Date of Birth: Quaternary 2, 10, 13046  
More Info: _Born and raised in the 31st Prefecture.  Father was a mechanic and mother a nurse in a munitions factory; both parents killed in an accident at the factory when he was 19.  After being granted an educational deferment after their deaths, he is currently completing his M_ _andatory Education Certification._

  
**Tachibana Kosuke** (橘花 孝亮)  
AKA: Koichi  
Date of Birth: Tertiary 2, 02, 13031  
More Info: _Born and raised in the 35th Prefecture.  Mother was a dollhouse employee; father listed as a migrant worker, but paternity has never been verified.  Mother deceased - drowning due to intoxication.  He is currently an employee of Hayashi Enterprises as an interior designer._

  
**Hayashi Yoshiki** (林 佳樹)  
Nihan Ambassador to Choseok  
Date of Birth: Quaternary 1, 04, 12973  
Anniversary: Primary 4, 12, 13015  
Physical Attributes: 175 cm, long copper-coloured hair  
More Info: _Born and raised in the 1st Prefecture, although technically a citizen of the 8th; currently residing in the 1st._   A worrier with masochistic tendencies, he has a propensity to talk with his hands and is naturally very physically affectionate.  Madly in love with both his spouse and lover, and couldn't choose between them for anything in the universe.  Staunchly anti-pet ownership.  Fluent in Choseon and _conversational in Zhong_. Smokes too much and doesn't eat enough.

  
**(Sakurai) Atsushi** (櫻井 敦司)  
Date of Birth: Primary 4, 06, 12975  
Physical Attributes: 177 cm, shoulder-length black hair,  
More Info: Spouse, partner, and Protector of Yoshiki, for whom he would do absolutely anything.  Born and raised in the 14th Prefecture.  The fifth child of the head of the infamous Nishimura crime family; trained as an assassin from an early age.  _Legally changed his name to use his maternal grandmother's name at age 24 when he left The Family_ , of whom he is quite ashamed.  Asexual with an aversion to unnecessary physical contact.  Likes order, solitude, and whiskey. 

  
**Sugihara Yasuhiro** (杉原 康弘)  
AKA: Sugizo  
Date of Birth: Tertiary 2, 09, 12972  
Physical Attributes: 176 cm, dark brown hair, intricate tattoos incorporating hidden religious texts along left arm and torso  
More Info: Only son of an influential Senator and prominent General; _born in the 1st Prefecture, though a citizen of the 9th_.  Egotistical best friend and frequent lover of Yoshiki, whom he met at university.  Owns and operates several popular bars and clubs throughout the Central City, many of which were designed and built by Yoshiki himself.  The consummate playboy, he loves sex, alcohol, and people who do what he tells them.

* * *

** OCs **

Hayashi Yoshinori (林 佳徳)  
Senator for the 8th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: unknown day, 12842  
More Info: Yoshiki's siring parent.  Latest in a long line of Hayashi's to have served as Senator, he is a zealous advocate for pets' rights and a man of deep moral conviction.  He vociferously disapproves of Yoshiki's marriage to Atsushi and Yasunori's friendship with Kamijou.

Shindo Yuune (進藤 有音)  
Senator for the 9th Prefecture  
Date of Birth: unknown day, 12837  
More Info: Sugizo's birthing parent. _Graduated second in his class at university; highly skilled at kendo and kyūdō._   An influential member of the Kokkai with a good working relationship with Senator Hayashi.  Hates tardiness, inattention, and being addressed or referred to as "mother". 

Nishimura Kyoutarou (西村 京太郎)  
Date of Birth: unknown day, 12870  
More Info: Head of the Nishimura crime family. Eight children _by six women_.  Tolerates nothing less than unquestioning obedience from every member of The Family.  Firmly believes in loyalty, but feels that other emotional attachments are weaknesses.

Oyama-san  
Yoshiki's assistant

Kondou-san  
Atsushi's assistant

Sensei, Kango, Kata, Poki, Boko  
Employees of the Nishimura Family (Literally, "doctor, nurse, click, snap, & thump")

Goto-san  
Director of the former pets' commune for 52 years, she does her best to advocate for the rights of the pets in her custody and provide adequate resources to free residents to help them live fulfilling lives.


	9. Deliver Us from Evil - Characters part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parenthetical surnames indicates the non-custodial parent (mother)'s family name.

** SECONDARY & TERTIARY CHARACTERS **

  
**Matsumoto Hideto** (松本 秀人)  
AKA: Hide  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 1, 08, 12983_  
Physical Attributes: 170 cm, chin length red and black hair, one piercing (L ear)  
More Info: Yoshiki's younger maternal half-brother.  _Born and raised in the 8th Prefecture, time spent with his older brother was limited to holidays until he reached the age of majority and began attending the same university as Yoshiki.  For their limited interactions, they are quite fond of one another._   Employed at Yoshiki's construction firm.  Currently completing his mandatory governmental service _as a civilian attaché to the Ministry of Defense, reconstructing military installations._

  
**Hayashi Yasunori** (林 保徳)  
AKA: Yasu  
Date of Birth: _Primary 2, 07, 12996_  
Physical Attributes: 170 cm, shoulder-length strawberry blond hair, two piercings (L ear)  
More Info: Yoshiki's younger paternal half-brother, born almost two years before Yoshiki left home for university.  Often the centre of societal gossip with his best friend, Kamijou. Tends toward haughtiness, but has a good heart.  Currently completing his mandatory governmental service with the Deputy Minister of Revenue for the 1st Prefecture.

  
**Kamijou Yuuji** (上城祐之)  
Date of Birth: _Tertiary 2, 20, 12995_  
Physical Attributes: 173 cm, chin-length honey-blond hair  
More Info: Yasu's best friend.  _Puts on quite an air of narcissism to hide his keen intellect, among other things.  He dabbles in singing and acting, but is mostly famous for being young, rich, and fashionable._

  
**Ishizuka Tomoaki** (石塚智昭)  
AKA: Pata, Sensei  
Date of Birth: _Quaternary 4, 08, 12714_  
Date of Purchase: _unknown day, 12728_  
Date of Emancipation: _Tertiary 1, 01, 13016_  
Physical Attributes: _170 cm (artificially increased from 160 cm), shoulder length greying hair, black eyes (artificially darkened from brown), "Property of" tattoo on the bottom of his left foot_  
More Info: _A quiet, unassuming man enslaved for more than three generations before finally being emancipated. Now lives in a compound with other free pets helping them to adapt to freedom.  Fond of cats, children, and hot tea._

  
**Andou Daisuke** (安滕 大助)  
AKA: Dai  
Date of Birth: _Primary 2, 15, 12933_  
Physical Attributes: 175 cm, black hair with red streaks, _dragon-scale tattoo on right hand_  
More Info: Tooru's Shield since the age of majority, and absolutely devoted to him.  (Refers to Tooru as "Tamashii".) A naturally open, friendly personality concealing a serious streak when it comes to his work; likes to act clumsy to appear non-threatening. Played a large role in Atsushi's assassin training.  4 younger siblings, 1 deceased.

  
**Nishimura Tooru** (西村 亨)  
AKA: Kyo  
Date of Birth: _Primary 3, 07, 12936_  
Physical Attributes: 160 cm, shaved head, numerous tattoos and piercings  
More Info: Eldest son of The House.  Trained assassin, _which causes him significant guilt._   Two sons - Akihiko, Masaru

  
**(Fujimura) Yukihiro** (藤村 幸宏)  
Date of Birth: _Primary 4, 03, 12943_  
Physical Attributes: 170 cm, shoulder-length dark hair, _small tattoo on right bicep_  
More Info: _Full brother of Tooru. The closest thing Father will allow to a politician, he is the public relations face of The Family.  Two daughters - Ayumi, Shiho - and a son, Osamu._

  
**(Sawada) Yasushi** (沢田 泰司)  
AKA: Taiji  
Date of Birth: _Tertiary 2, 13, 12952_  
Physical Attributes: 173 cm, shoulder-length brown hair, _tattoos on each bicep, pierced left ear_  
More Info: _Conceived his daughter, Fumie, with his Protected, which was quite a scandal within The Family.  
_

  
**(Satou) Jiyou** (佐藤 時雍)  
Date of Birth: _Secondary 1, 20, 12963_  
Physical Attributes: _163 cm, short dark hair, tattoo over her sternum_  
More Info: _The result of a one-night stand, she is the only one of the siblings whose mother was never married to Father. Twin sons - Ippei and Bunji - and a daughter, Junko._

  
**(Isono) Hiroshi** (磯野 宏)  
AKA: Kyo  
Date of Birth: _Primary 2, 18, 13001_  
Physical Attributes: 168 cm, shoulder-length sandy blond hair, _tattoo on left arm_  
More Info: _"Replacement" child conceived after Atsushi defied Father and left for university. Took over the title of "Kyo" from Tooru on his 40th birthday._

  
**(Isono) Otsumi** (磯野 乙海)  
Date of Birth: _Primary 4, 19, 13008_  
Physical Attributes: 165 cm, chin-length dark hair, _piercing (R eyebrow), tattoo on back of neck_  
More Info: _Full sister to Hiroshi. Their mother's marriage was a "reward" for her unexpected pregnancy with Otsumi._

  
**(Hara) Toshimasa** (原 敏政)  
Date of Birth: _Secondary 1, 10, 13022_  
Physical Attributes: 178 cm, chin-length dark hair  
More Info: _Youngest and most spoiled of The Family.  A second "replacement" for Atsushi after his marriage confirmed he had no intention of ever returning to The Family._   Currently at university.


End file.
